The Way I Still Feel About You
by miaow227
Summary: Songfic to Busted's 'Sleeping With the Light On'. Davis reflects on his feelings for Kari after all these years. Takari mentioned. R and R please.


Sleeping With the Light On  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon or 'Sleeping With the Light On' by Busted.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author rambling on - Hi I don't want flames telling me that I copied it from lottie11 because I didn't, ok? In fact (we go to the same school) I actually did say I was going to do one, then she kind of erm.well uploaded one. Still arguing about it.  
  
So yeh don't flame telling me that. Any other fics are purely incidental, I thought of this on my own and thought that it would be perfect for Davis.  
  
Sorry Charlie if that was completely out of date btw. Will post saying so in fic which is next updated.probs I'm a DigiDestined Get Me Out of Here! To be uploaded tonight! Keep an eye open for it!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok for people who read 'Unwelcome News' I have decided to write the sequel first as so many of you asked for it, but I have already planned the first part of the prequel. I will do the sequel, then when I re write the whole thing I will start with what I have already planned and go on from there. Ok?  
  
For anyone who hasn't read it, please do.  
  
Summary for Unwelcome News:  
  
Something is wrong with Kari, Tai finds out. The revelation is shocking, and trouble starts. Major TAKARI with 1 tiny hint of Mimato. Story is better than the summary. FINISHED!  
  
I have changed a few of the words to fit e.g. I can't have 'from London Heathrow' so yeah.  
  
Also I love Davis, I don't hate him, but I decided to do this anyway. It does not bash him. Do not flame me saying it's wrong to write this, because it's not. I like Davis but I think that the song is perfect for him.  
  
Enjoy (but I still think I'm bad at writing).  
  
#################################  
  
I sigh heavily, taking in the bitter smell of my darkened bedroom. There is a distinct aura about it, which is different today, it seems more tranquil; yet not peaceful. I do not feel like opening the curtains, preferring to sit up in bed in the semi darkness, which compliments my pain and sorrow.  
  
~~~Along she came with her picture  
  
Put it in a frame  
  
So I wont miss her  
  
Got on a plane to London Heathrow  
  
It seemed such a shame~~~  
  
Kari and TK had gone to England to visit TK's grandparents a few days ago. It had been ten years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, an entire decade. The team had fallen in love, and ultimately broken apart at times. They pulled through. They always did, yet one image still haunted me even now, one, which I will never forget.  
  
~~~I feel her  
  
Slipping through my fingers  
  
Now she's gone  
  
I'm sleeping with the light on  
  
And sharks swim through my veins now  
  
That she's gone  
  
I'm sleeping with the light on~~~  
  
The love of my life, Kari, my light, has gone. I spent years trying to win her heart, but to no avail. I knew all along that it was TK who she loved, TK who loved her, TK who she was destined to be with. Was it more than just a crush? How could a crush be in your mind constantly, haunting you?  
  
~~~Heard she's engaged, but to her best friend  
  
No ones to blame, here's where it all ends  
  
And I feel the pain, 'cause I'm without her  
  
I feel the pain~~~  
  
TK had proposed to her just over a year ago. Everyone else was happy for them; their little hope and light were finally all grown up. I knew that I should be too, but deep down inside my heart is in agony. I had grown accustomed to the fact that they were in love and always would be, but I can never completely banish this constant heartache inside my soul.  
  
~~~I feel her  
  
Slipping through my fingers  
  
Now she's gone  
  
I'm sleeping with the light on  
  
And sharks swim through my veins now  
  
That she's gone  
  
I'm sleeping with the light on~~~  
  
When Kari gave me a picture at the airport, I felt a split second of complete happiness. Then I realised that the picture was of her and her fiancé. On the outside, I was happy for them. On the inside, generally, I was proud of them and pleased. Yet something would always be there. Reminding me. Reminding me of my first and biggest crush. We're all best friends, the three of us; I say TK's name wrong as a joke now. But sometimes the old Davis, the forgotten me, comes to the surface, the one who wanted to hold Kari in his arms and whisk her away from her problems and to happiness. TK does that now.  
  
~~~I see the sight, with a different light,  
  
Words cannot describe the way I'm feelin'  
  
'Cause I've been searchin' in my head  
  
For all the words I thought she said,  
  
For too long~~~  
  
Years ago I really thought that I had a chance. Kari even flirted with me on a number of occasions, now I know that it was instinct to try and make TK like her. Not that she needed to do that, he already did. I already did. I know that she is sorry for pulling me along, and that she never meant to. I don't blame her. How could I blame her for anything? Little things which we used to joke around about such as being late, yes, but the true me underneath knows that she is too wonderful to have any major faults. I had a chance, now it's gone. TK is perfect for her. He will look after her and care for her like I never could. I may be in love with her still deep down, but I could never do that. I would give my life for her. She doesn't need me now; she has her knight in shining armour.  
  
~~~I feel her  
  
Slipping through my fingers  
  
Now she's gone  
  
I'm sleeping with the light on  
  
And sharks swim through my veins now  
  
That she's gone  
  
I'm sleeping with the light on~~~  
  
As I sit here, reflecting on my life, I realise why I have never kept a girlfriend past the second date. Whenever I am going out with a girl I keep on thinking, no, hoping that I am with her inside. I know that it will never happen, but a guy can dream. Who knows, someday, perhaps, someone will walk in through that door and change my life around like she did; if that is possible.  
  
~~~I feel her  
  
Slipping through my fingers  
  
Now she's gone  
  
I'm sleeping with the light on  
  
And sharks swim through my veins now  
  
That she's gone  
  
I'm sleeping with the light on~~~  
  
You will never know how I still truly feel about you, Hikari Kamiya. 


End file.
